E Agora Os Nossos Patrocinadores
by Misao Silent-mode
Summary: Os adoráveis personagens de Samurai X nos reclames do plim-plim. Sete comerciais famosíssimos e muito bem-sacados, adaptados em versão Rurouni Kenshin.


.:Disclaimer:. Todos os comerciais aqui descritos -ou melhor dizendo, aqui distorcidos- já existem e roubam a cena durante os reclames do plim-plim. E nenhum deles foi inventado por mim. Se você não os conhece... bem, é uma boa oportunidade, não? Enjoy!

E Agora Os Nossos Patrocinadores

**1**

(Aoshi está sentadinho no templo, meditando. Misao está parada em frente à construção, secando a bela figura de seu amado)  
**Misao:** Ai-ai... Sabe quando que o senhor Aoshi vai me dar bola? No dia de São Nunca...  
(O simpático e gordinho São Nunca cai do céu direto no templo, furando o teto e dando com seu santo traseiro numa tábua do chão. Na outra ponta da mesma tábua é que Aoshi está sentado. Resultado: efeito gangorra. Aoshi é arremessado para o alto e para frente violentamente e voa pela abertura da construção, fadado a se esborrachar todinho -não fosse por Misao, que o pega no colo antes que ele atinja o solo)  
**Aoshi:** (surpreso) Obrigado, Misao. Se tu não me tivesses segurado, a esta hora eu estaria estirado no adro do templo. (Misao sorri animadamente para a câmera)

**2**

(Kaoru está pilotando o fogão, muito "habilmente". Yahiko entra com uma mochila nas costas e começa a falar, embora a mestra não esboce muita reação às suas palavras)  
**Yahiko:** (hesitante) Feiosa... Eu vou sair do dojo... A Tsubame já alugou uma casinha, e ela tá lá fora com a Tae me esperando... (Kaoru consente com a cabeça, sem dar muita bola, apenas continuando a cozinhar) Ah, feiosa! A gente já conversou tanto sobre isso! Mas é que eu tenho que cuidar da minha vida! Eu sou de uma família de samurais! (Yahiko pega a colher de pau e prova um pouco da comida. Faz uma careta, fecha um dos olhos, fica vesgo, sua pele se torna esverdeada. Ele sai correndo) Acho melhor deixar as despedidas pra outra hora. Quando você não estiver cozinhando!  
**Kaoru:** (sorrindo) Que adorável... (levanta a colher de pau) É o amor. (oferece à câmera; alguns segundos depois, vê-se a imagem captada pela câmera cainda no chão)

**3**

(Kenshin vem andando com sua vara de pescar no ombro e sua sakabatou na cintura. O ambiente é escuro e, de repente, vários homens mal-encarados aparecem diante dele e o cercam. A partir daí, tudo acontece rápido. Ele se move lentamente para trás, até que finalmente saca sua espada e derruba -apenas com esse battoujutsu- três de uma vez. Habilidosamente ele pula, e vê-se sua imponent figura, espada para o alto, descendo e atingindo um homem com toda a violência. De volta ao chão, ele corre e, em seu caminho, vai atingindo os homens que estão dos seus lados, um a um. Quando todos estão nocauteados, Kenshin repõe sua espada na bainha. Close em sua face: sério, seus olhos púrpura estão semicerrados, sua cicatriz se destaca em sua pele clara, escurecida pela penumbra)  
(Corta para entrada do dojo. Kenshin sorri e logo vê-se uma vassoura, que atinge-o na cabeça. Ele fica com carinha de "oro")  
**Kaoru:** (com a vassoura na mão) Cadê o peixe que você foi pescar? Deve ser enorme, pra você ter demorado tanto tempo!  
**Kenshin:** (tentando se proteger das vassouradas) Calma, senhorita Kaoru! Este servo pode explicar... (imagem congela)  
**Narrador:** Imagem não é nada; fome é tudo; ciúme é tudo e mais um pouco.

**4**

(Kenshin está no Akabeko, passando um cheque -?!- para Tae)  
**Tae:** Me empresta a sua identidade, por favor?  
(Kenshin pega a carteira do Ishin Shishi e entrega-a para Tae, que franze a testa, duvidosa)  
**Tae:** Me desculpe, mas esse não é você!  
**Kenshin:** Como não, senhorita Tae? Olha só a foto deste servo!  
**Tae:** Exatamente, com esse rabinho-de-cavalo ridículo, o cabelo sem volume nenhum. E ainda por cima, sem cicatriz! Cadê a cicatriz?  
**Kenshin:** Ah, é que este servo fez esta carteira antes de ganhar sua cicatriz.  
**Tae:** Você me desculpe, senhor Himura, mas não posso aceitar essa identidade. Além do mais, aqui diz "Battousai, o Retalhador".  
**Kenshin:** (meio desconcertado) É que... este servo era conhecido assim no Bakumatsu...  
**Tae:** (ri) Você? Pequenininho, magrinho, franzino e pacífico deste jeito? Mwaahahahahahaha!!!!! (Kenshin cai de perninhas para o alto)  
**Narrador:** Chega de ter que provar que você é você. Use o dinheiro de plástico Noninononino!

**5**

(musiquinha)  
_O Battousai é fã de DojoLat_ (close nos olhos amarelos de Kenshin, enquanto ele limpa o canto da boca, cheio de leite, daquele jeitinho peculiar dele -com o polegar)  
_O Shougo, a Sayo, o Yahiko e o Hanya também são_ (os quatro sentados em semicírculo e o copo de leite vai passando feito "cachimbo da paz")  
_Aoshi e Megumi só querem DojoLat_ (Aoshi bebe o leite de cabeça erguida, o braço esticado para trás, kodachi na mão, enquanto Megumi, ameaçada pela espada, tenta se aproximar do copo)  
_Assim como o Shishio, a Yumi e o Houji_ (de lado, Shishio abraça Yumi e Houji fica feito um cão-de-guarda ao lado, os três com bigode de leite)  
_O Saitou briga, o Sanosuke bate_ (Sanosuke e Saitou seguram uma caixinha longa-vida de DojoLat, cada um tentando puxar pro seu lado)  
_A Misao e o Enishi só bebem DojoLat_ (deitados de bruços com as pernas pro alto, um de frente pro outro, uma caixa de DojoLat entre eles, Misao e Enishi bebem o leite com canudinho)  
_Mantenha os personagens fortes, vamos lá!  
Deixe o Kenshin-gumi beber muito DojoLat_ (todos os personagens supracitados, uns correndo pra la e pra cá com caixinhas de DojoLat, outros parados bebendo leite, outros usando um saquinho de DojoLat como bola de vôlei)  
(apenas Kenshin na tela, bebendo -igual a criança, segurando o copo com as duas mãozinhas- seu leitinho, quando um saquinho de Dojolat fresco atinge-o do lado da cabeça e derruba-o no chão)  
**Kenshin:** (caindo de lado) Oro?

**6**

Sanosuke lê a tabela de preços do Akabeko. A cada palavra do narrador, ele faz caretas, expressões assustadas, caras e bocas)  
**Narrador:** Bolinho de arroz: 1220 ienes. Sukiyaki: 1800 ienes. Garrafa de saké: 2440 ienes.  
(Sanosuke sai do Akabeko, deixando Tae com aquela cara de "Ei... volta aqui...". Chegando no dojo, ele vê Kenshin segurando uma panela)  
**Narrador:** A comida do seu melhor amigo: não tem preço. Existem coisas que o dinheiro não compra. Para dispensar todas as outras, existe Kenshin Himura.

**7**

Hiko e Kenshin estão se encarando sobre uma pedra; o calor é intenso, vapor sobe do chão e dá uma aparência líquida às suas faces suadas. Os dois estão na posição e prontos para um battoujutsu, de onde pode sair a qualquer minuto um golpe de qualquer um dos dois, do estilo Hiten Mitsurugi. De repente, Hiko desvia o olhar para o chão e Kenshin se aproveita de sua distração para sacar a espada. Os dois se enfrentam com movimentos rápidos, defesas, esquivas e ataques precisos, até que, numa falha de Hiko, Kenshin executa um Amakakeru Ryuu No Hirameki e o derruba no chão. Kenshin passa a mão pela testa, limpando o suor e olha para o chão, onde uma garrafa de saké repousa triunfante. Quando ele se aproxima dela, Hiko chega, rolando no chão, e agarra-a)  
**Hiko:** (fugindo, a garrafa de saké levantada como um troféu) Mííííííííííííííí!  
(musiquinha) _Saké... Refresca até pensamento!_

.:Ó Nóis Aki 'Taveiz:. Minha ideia inicial era fazer um "top 10", mas vai ficar "top 7" mesmo, porque senão vou começar a escrever bobagem... vai ficar forçado... Se eu tiver mais alguma idéia BOA (ha-ha-ha) eu posto aqui, falou? MMMMwa! Beijo da gorda! (hehehe, esse bordão também não é meu...)


End file.
